Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament
Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament is a 3D fighting game which features 25 playable characters. It was released in 2004 for the PS2. General Information This game centers around the Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament Saga. It starts from when Toguro first contacts Yusuke, up until when Yusuke defeats Toguro in the final match of the Dark Tournament. The game possesses eight arenas with limited destructibility, and over 24 playable characters. Each of the opposing teams have 4 members each, with the only exception being Team Urameshi (which has 5). The game has a story mode that follows the plot of the Dark Tournament (i.e. Zeru can only be defeated by Dragon of the Darkness Flame), though there are a few battles not from the series (i.e. Hiei and Kuwabara training after beating Team Rokuyukai, with Hiei unable to use special attacks due to his burned arm). While most of the cutscenes in this game take footage from the anime series (i.e. Genkai reflecting Shishi's attack), the game has an anime sequence specifically created for this game. As Toguro falls to the ground dead, instead of breaking down and crying, Yusuke smiles and looks around at the audience. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara (in the game, he doesn't feign death nor was he attacked by Younger Toguro) rush to the stadium to congratulate Yusuke, only to be joined by Chu, Jin, Touya, and Rinku. Playable Characters Team Urameshi *Yusuke Urameshi *Kazuma Kuwabara *Kurama *Hiei *Masked Fighter (Genkai) Team Rokuyukai *Chu *Rinku *Roto *Zeru Dr. Ichigaki Team *M1 *M2 *M3 *Dr. Ichigaki Team Masho *Jin *Toya *Risho *Gama Team Uraotogi *Suzuka *Shishiwakamaru *Makintaro *Kuro Momotaro Team Toguro *Younger Toguro *Elder Toguro *Karasu *Bui Changeable Costumes Character In Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament, there are some characters whose costumes can be changed. To change the costume, Press L1 Button to change. The Characters are: *Yusuke Urameshi *Kazuma Kuwabara *Hiei *Kurama *Bui *Younger Toguro *Elder Toguro Arena There are several arenas in Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament that can be chosen for a battle, including: *Stadium *Ship *Forest *Jungle *Dark Arena *Cave *Cliff *Dojo *Building *Destroyed Arena Game Modes There are several Game Modes in the Main Menu, including: Dark Tournament The Adventure mode of Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament. There are 31 Chapters in this mode, including: #Introduction #Toguro Returns #Hero in The Making #Learn Genkai's Fighting Techniques #Of Rocks and Spirit #Walk The Plank #Mass Slaughter #First Contact #Soul Assassins #Fight Fire with Fire #Drunken Master #Knife Edge Death Match #Need A Hand? #Ambush #The Evil Within #Leviathan - Ambition Destroyed #No Rest for Painting #Kurama's Stand #The Wind Master #Spirit of Love #Genkai's Last Trial #Blades #Mightier than the Sword #Genkai's Strength #Suzuka's Challenge #Death of A Great Warrior #Flowers of Blood #Wielder of the Dragon #Beneath the Armor #The Shadow of Elder Toguro #When Spirits Collide Dark Tournament Plus The Adventure Mode of Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament with additional chapters that haven't been played in Dark Tournament Mode. The Chapters of Dark Tournament Plus are the same as Dark Tournament, but there are some additional chapters in this mode, including: 5+ Waiting for Departure (Between Chapter 5 and 6) 7+ Heated Challenge (Between Chapter 7 and 8) 15+ Ace in the Hole (Between Chapter 15 and 16) 18+ Honor Among Thieves (Between Chapter 18 and 19) 19+ Matter of Love and Death (Between Chapter 19 and 20) 23+ Treasure Box (Between Chapter 23 and 24) 26+ The Darkest Hour (Between Chapter 26 and 27) 30+ Sakyo's Proposal (Between Chapter 30 and 31) Arcade Ordinary one on one battle, Choose one Character of Playable Characters as Player and another one is Final Opponent. There are 10 one-and-one battles with other opponents before reaching Final Opponents. Training This mode is well suggested for Beginners to learn all playable characters' movements, including: general movements, specific movements, spirits, and combo attacks. Option Configure all game settings, including: *Controller Option *Game Options *Sound Options *Cheats Credits To see all Credits of the game Token Game Playing token mode. Token can be got from after beating opponents (not in 2 players battle) and winning it in any modes except Credits and Option mode. Modes in Token game are including: *'Token Fight': One-and-one Token Fight. Choose 9 tokens for player's deck from Tokens one of Token Decks, Deck A or Deck B or Deck C before playing against the opponent. *'Practice': Suggested for Beginners to learn how to play token game after Reading the Tutorial. *'Tutorial': Basic of the Basic of Token Game. This mode is well suggested and must be read first for Beginners to know what Token game rules are, legends in token game, how the token game works before doing practice. *'Deck Browser': To see all of the tokens that have been got from any fights. Survival Choose one of Playable Character as player to play against 9 random opponents in a row. Skirmish There are types battle in Skirmish Mode : *'Normal Fight' : Ordinary One-and-One Battle. Choose one of Playable Characters as Player and another one as CPU or Opponent. To play as 2 Players Battle Mode, Player 2 must press the "Start" Button to begin. *'Tag Team Fight' : Tag Team Battle. Choose one until five character of Playable Characters as Player(s) and another one until five characters as CPU(s) or Opponent(s). To play as 2 Players Battle Mode, Player 2 Must press the "Start" Button to begin. General Movements Also known as Generic Movement in Move List Pause Menu. Generic Movements are movements that can be done by all Playable Characters. The following movements are : *'Jab' - Square *'Punch - '''Triangle *'Kick''' - Cirlcle *'Spin Kick - '''Left + Circle *'Low Punch '- Down + X (Crouch) then Square *'Low Kick '- Down + X (Crouch) then Circle *'Uppercut''' - Down + X (Crouch) then Triangle *'Sweep '- Down + X (Crouch) then left + Circle *'Grab and Throw '- Triangle + Circle *'Block '- Hold X *'Wake Up Kick (When fall on the ground only) '- Square *'Jumping Attack '- Up + X (Jump) then Square *'Team Tag (Only for Tag Team Battle) '- R3 (Press Analog) Unlockables There are several extra features that can be unlocked, including: Arenas Unlockable *'The Cave ': Complete Dark Tournament Episode 21 *'The Cliff' : Complete Dark Tournament Episode 13 *'Destroyed Arena' : Complete Dark Tournament Episode 30 *'Dark Arena' : Complete Dark Tournament Episode 22 *'Dojo' : Complete Younger Toguro's Arcade Mode without losing a round Characters Unlockable *Karasu : Defeat Karasu with Yoko Kurama in survival mode. *Toya : Defeat him in Dark Tournament Mode. *'M2' : Beat M1's Arcade Mode *Younger Toguro : Beat The Dark Tournament Plus Mode *'M3' : Beat Hiei and Kurama in tag team battle at Skirmish mode with M1 and M2 as player team. *Rinku : Complete 2 rounds with a "perfect" in 1 player mode (Normal Fight in Skirmish) with Hard Difficulty. *Chu : Win A Token Game Match with Chu's card in that deck, or Defeat him in Dark Tournament Plus Mode. *Risho : Destroy 75% of the Arena Floor in anymode with 1 player. *Roto : Complete Dark Tournament Mode Episode 9. *Bui : Compelete Dr. Ichigaki's Survival Mode. *Suzuki : Compelete survival mode with shishiwakamaru. *Shishiwakamaru : Beat Genkai with Yusuke in the cave, 1 player mode (Normal Fight in Skirmish), with Hard Difficulty. *Dr. Ichigaki : Defeat him in Dark Tournament mode. *Zeru : Win 5 fights in a row (at normal Fight in Skirmish mode) *Makintaro : Defeat him in Dark Tournament Mode. *Elder Toguro : Beat Younger Toguro without him activating "Increase Strength" ability, 1 player (Normal Fight in Skirmish mode), with Hard Difficulty. *'M1' : Complete Dark Tournament Episode 15. *Kuro Momotaro : Complete Arcade Mode with Makintaro as Final Opponent. *Jin : Beat him with a perfect in Dark Tournament Episode 19. *Gama : Finish Arcade Mode with Toya as Final Opponent. Modes Unlockable *'Tag Team Battle' : Complete Dark Tournament Mode Episode 6 (Walk The Plank) *'Survival Mode' : Complete the Episode 7 (Mass Slaughter) in Dark Tournament Mode *'Dark Tournament Plus Mode' : Beat Elder Toguro in Dark Tournament Mode. Alternate Costumes Unlockable *Younger Toguro : Defeat Him as Final Opponent in Arcade Mode with Yusuke as Player. *Bui : Complete Bui's Arcade Mode *Elder Toguro : Defeat Younger Toguro in Dark Tournament Mode Episode 2 *Hiei : Win a tag team battle in Skirmish mode against five opponents with Hiei *Kurama : Complete Kurama's Arcade Mode *Kuwabara : Complete Kuwabara's Training against Kuwabara *Yusuke : Beat Yusuke (as CPU) in any mode. Cheats To activate cheats, from Main Menu, go to Option Mode, then Choose Cheats Menu. Cheat codes that are available for Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament PS2 are the following: *'All Modes' : Press Left, Right, Down, Right, X, Circle. *'All Characters' : Press Square, Up, Square, Circle, Down, Circle. *'All Chapters' : Press Up, Down, X, Circle, Square, Right. *'Turbo Mode' : Press Circle, X, Right, X, Up, Square. *'All Tokens' : Press Circle, Square, Circle, Square, Square, Down. *'All Environments' : Press Up, Right, Left, Right, X, X. *'No Damage for Player 1' : Press Circle, Square, Down, Left, Circle, Square. *'No Damage for Player 2' : Press Up, Square, Left, Square, Circle, Square. *'Free Spirit Energy for Player 1 ': Square, X, Circle, Square, X, Circle. (Will stop Karasu's Chamber of Amuniton from working, does NOT fill his gauge) *'Free Spirit Energy for Player 2' : Press Down, Up, Circle, Left, X, Right. (Will stop Karasu's Chamber of Amuniton from working, does NOT fill his gauge) Media References Yu Yu Hakusho : Dark Tournament PS2 Cheat Codes from Cheat-codes.com. Yu Yu Hakusho : Dark Tournament PS2 Another Cheat Codes and Unlockables from gamefaqs.com Category:Video Games